


What About Love (Nothing Wrong With It - Supernatural)

by wherehopelies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff, Magic, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: It might be considered an understatement to say that Aubrey Posen did not believe in magic. Or she didn't - until she met Emily Junk.For Junksen Week Day 2 - Supernatural





	What About Love (Nothing Wrong With It - Supernatural)

It might be considered an understatement to say that Aubrey Posen did not believe in magic.

Ever since she was seven and learned the truth about Santa, Aubrey self-identified as a skeptic.

She did not believe in ghosts or angels, in fairy tales or mythology. She didn’t believe in Bigfoot, in miracles, or even in love at first sight.

Unlike her friend Chloe, who, until she was fourteen years old, had desperately wished and hoped and pleaded that her Hogwarts letter was just a little late, Aubrey had a firm grip on reality.

No, Aubrey didn’t believe in much of anything.

Or she didn’t - until she met Emily Junk.

//

“Excuse me.” Aubrey tapped on the circulation desk impatiently. It was past ten and the staff had made themselves scarce, but Aubrey had finally been able to corner a library employee after an _inexcusable_ five minutes of trying.

The girl had just ducked behind the counter, but popped back up at the sound of Aubrey’s voice. “Hi there. You need something?”

“Yes. I’m trying to find a book. I looked in the system and it said it wasn’t checked out, but I couldn’t find it on the shelf.”

“Hmm.” The girl frowned sympathetically. “Sometimes it takes a bit of time once the book is checked in to get back on the shelf.”

Aubrey gritted her teeth, refraining from rolling her eyes. “Yes, when I checked yesterday, the librarian told me the same thing. It’s been over a day now and I really need this book for my paper.”

The girl nodded. “That does seem to be an issue. Let me see what I can do.”

Aubrey passed over the book title and author, trying to be patient while the girl looked it up on the computer. She was grateful this girl was younger and probably a student employee. The older librarians just didn’t seem to understand a sense of urgency.

This girl, however, was typing quickly on the computer keyboard and clicking through her library catalog with ease, pausing only to tug her oversized black beanie further down over the bottom of her ears.

“Alright, I trust you, but let me double check the shelf where it’s supposed to be, just in case.” The employee shot an easy-going smile in Aubrey’s direction and headed off toward the stacks. Aubrey was quick to follow.

They climbed to the second floor of their university’s vast library, and plunged into the stacks, weaving through the maze of aisles pressing in from every direction. Finally, the employee turned down a row and came to a halt.

“Here we are…” she trailed her finger along the shelf, reading the titles and authors. “And, ah… Not here.”

Aubrey decided not to reply to that; she’d already checked here.

“No worries, though, I can find it.” The girl waved her hand in the air noncommittally, then paused and tilted her head, as if waiting for something to happen. “Yes,” she murmured after a second. “I think I…”

She abruptly turned back down the way they came and disappeared as she rounded the corner of the row. Aubrey wasn’t sure she should follow, but the next second, the girl was back, holding a thick book and smiling triumphantly.

“Got it.”

Aubrey took the book from the girl gratefully. “Thank you,” she said. “How’d you find it?”

“Oh,” the girl shrugged. “It was misshelved, but I just… uh… found it. I dunno.” She gave Aubrey a dopey smile. “I just have a knack for it.”

“Right…” Whatever weird talents this girl had, Aubrey was grateful for them. “Well thank you…?”

“Emily,” the employee offered. “No problem. I can check you out now if you’d like.” She started walking back toward the circulation desk, then stopped dead in her tracks. “I mean… I can… check out the book. Not check you out… I mean not that I wouldn’t, but… oh.” The girl tugged self consciously on her beanie, pulling it further over her ears.

Maybe because she was just grateful she’d finally found the book, Aubrey thought the whole thing was kind of endearing. “That’d be great, Emily.”

Blushing scarlet, Emily nodded and hurried back toward the circulation desk. Aubrey handed over her student ID for her to swipe.

“There you go,” Emily said at last, sliding over the book and Aubrey’s ID. “Due back in two weeks, uh…” she peered back at the computer screen. “Aubrey. So I guess I’ll see you then.”

“Maybe before that,” Aubrey said.

Emily’s expression turned puzzled to hopeful to neutral in the span of one second.

“Because my paper is due before that,” Aubrey clarified. “So I won’t need the book anymore.”

“Oh. Ohhhh.” Emily blushed pink again. “Right. Of course. To return the book. Not for… Right.” She tugged on her beanie again like she was trying to pull it right over her eyes and disappear.

Aubrey felt butterflies tingle in her stomach.

And then she did something she’s never before done in her life. She asked out a stranger.

“Unless,” Aubrey hedged. “You’d like to get a coffee with me. During an acceptable hour, of course.”

Emily gave her a thoughtful look. “You want to get coffee with me?”

“I think so. Yes.”

“Oh. That’d be nice.” Emily seemed to contemplate the idea, her eyes skittering to look at Aubrey and away again several times before she answered. “Yes, please. I’m free tomorrow afternoon at 3 if you want to meet back here. I work until then.”

“Lovely.” Aubrey tucked her library book under her arm, smiling at the girl behind the desk. “See you tomorrow at 3.”

The last thing Aubrey saw before leaving the library was Emily tugging her beanie lower over her forehead and smiling softly to herself.

//

Emily was already waiting for her the next day. She was leaning against the front of the circulation desk in a green flannel and jeans, her oversized black beanie pulled low over her ears.

She perked up when she saw Aubrey walking toward her. “Aubrey. Hi.”

“Hello, Emily. You still up for a coffee?”

Emily nodded happily and gestured for Aubrey to lead the way. They went to one of the campus’ many coffee shops. Emily grabbed a table while Aubrey put in their order.

“So how is your paper coming?” Emily asked once they had settled in with their coffees.

“Oh,” Aubrey frowned. “I’m starting it tonight. But I flipped through the book I got last night and I think it will be very helpful.”

Emily gave her a pleased smile. “Oh good. What are you studying?”

“Finance.” Aubrey laughed at Emily’s nose scrunch. “I assure you it’s as boring as it sounds. But I don’t mind it. What are you studying?”

Emily’s fingers pulled at the edge of her beanie. “Um. I haven’t settled on anything yet. I’m just kind of experimenting with some stuff, but I really like Women’s Studies and Sociology. It’s all very fascinating. The way humans, uhh. The way people act and stuff.”

Aubrey hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, I’ve always thought sociology was an interesting field.”

“Yeah. Where I’m from they don’t really study that stuff.”

“Oh really? Where are you from?”

Emily’s eyes widened and her cheeks pinked. “Uh. I mean. Ohio, but. Um, I’m from like the middle of nowhere, really. Not many people around. But I moved around a lot. I’m kind of from everywhere so it was hard for me to meet people.”

Aubrey nodded. She could tell Emily was socially awkward, but she thought it was cute. “Military family? My dad, too.”

“Oh, no.” Emily laughed a little at that. “The opposite, actually. I come from what you would call, like, naturalist hippies. Tree huggers and pacifists and stuff? My family is just full of nomads wandering the wilderness, really. I lived in a tent growing up.”

“That’s…” Aubrey tried to think of a word that wouldn’t come across as rude. “Unique.”

“Yeah, I know it’s not like most, umm, most people.” She fidgeted with her beanie again but it was already about as low on her head as it could get.

Aubrey, who had grown up just outside Washington DC, thought the idea of living in nature was bizarre, certainly, but also endlessly interesting. “So how did you eat? Hunting?”

Emily’s eyes widened and her head shook frantically. “No, no. My family are all vegetarians. My mom specializes in healing, so she knows all about edible vegetation and nuts and stuff. We’d also buy any kind of fruit and veggies from roadside stands. My dad was really big on those, actually.”

“And did you go to school?”

Emily spent the next hour explaining the intricacies of nomadic hippie life to her. She patiently answered all of Aubrey’s questions with a smile and tug of her beanie, often laughing good-naturedly at her parents or herself. Every time she’d say, “Yeah, I know, it’s not how most people grow up” with a crinkle of her nose, Aubrey found herself growing more and more endeared to the girl.

“So why did you come to college, then? I mean,” Aubrey blushed. “Sorry, that was intrusive of me. I just meant… it’s a big change.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah. I guess I just… was curious about other kinds of life. Other ways of living, I mean.” She smiled at Aubrey. “I like it here.”

They shared a soft look before Emily grew self-conscious. Her eyes fell on Aubrey’s coffee, which had gone mostly untouched during their conversation as Aubrey forgot about it. “Oh,” Emily said. “Your coffee is probably cold.”

She reached out with her hand, wrapping her fingers around the cup. She held it for a moment, then let go. “Umm, never mind. Still warm.”

Aubrey took a sip and almost flinched. Warm was an understatement. It was like it was fresh out of the pot. “Wow. These cups really hold the heat.”

“They’re probably not recyclable,” Emily murmured, rubbing the fingers she’d cupped around Aubrey’s coffee together. She touched Aubrey’s wrist with them delicately. They were soft and warm to the touch and when she pulled away, Aubrey shivered. “I hate to say this, but we talked for longer than I thought and now I have a late class to get to.”

Emily looked truly sad about the idea and Aubrey felt herself growing soft. “We should do this again,” she said, her lips pulling upward when Emily’s expression turned hopeful. “If you want to.”

“I do,” Emily was quick to say. “This was fun. And ummm, I think… I thinkyourereallypretty.”

Aubrey paused, the words taking a second to register. Then she met Emily’s bashful eyes, brown and deep, like her untouched coffee. Her heart fluttered unexpectedly. “I… thank you. Can I text you?”

“Uh.” Emily pulled out her phone, frowning. Aubrey almost had to laugh; it was a flip phone, big as a brick and ancient. Emily opened it to a new contact page and handed it over. “Yeah, but it’s kind of… wonky. Sometimes I send a text and the person doesn’t receive it for a week.”

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow as she entered her number. “Maybe it’s time to upgrade.”

Emily blushed, and muttered something about “user error” and “bad with technology”. She pulled her beanie down again and took the phone back as she stood up and hefted her bag over her shoulder.

“Um yeah, so if I don’t respond you can leave a message for me at the circulation desk. I work there most days.” She smiled bashfully in Aubrey’s direction. “And, uh, I had a nice time. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thanks for agreeing,” Aubrey said, standing up, too. Emily moved closer and lifted her hand like she was going to go in for a hug. Then she jerked it back, grabbing at her hat instead.

“See you around then?”

Aubrey nodded. “Bye, Emily. Have a good class.”

“Bye, Aubrey.”

Emily’s parting smile made an impression on Aubrey for hours to come.

//

Emily was perhaps the most interesting person Aubrey had ever met.

Strange upbringing and background aside, Emily also seemed full of wide-eyed wonder at Aubrey’s own life and family. She found Aubrey’s routines intriguing, had no concept of flirting, and couldn’t work a laptop or smartphone for the life of her.

Over the next couple of weeks, they saw each other frequently, and all these little details accumulated into things that occupied Aubrey’s mind constantly. Emily was not only interesting, but kind, funny, and beautiful.

Aubrey found herself helplessly falling for the girl, like Emily was tugging on her heart the way she was always tugging down her beanie, which she never seemed to take off.

It was the way life seemed to flourish around her, sometimes quite literally. Emily had come to Aubrey’s apartment once and nursed her half-dead houseplants back to life in a few hours. The glare of room lights seemed to soften in her presence, her touch made Aubrey’s stress melt away, and Emily was even able to find Aubrey’s favorite pen, which had been missing for months (it had dropped and rolled under the refrigerator).

Her presence in Aubrey’s life filled her with a carefree happiness that Aubrey hadn’t experienced since… well, ever.

It was like magic.

Or it would be, if Aubrey believed in such things.

She didn’t, however, so she could attribute it to only one thing:

Love.

//

Well, perhaps not _love_. But somewhere on the way to love. Aubrey wasn’t even sure they were dating.

They hung out all the time, did homework together, laughed constantly. But they’d never kissed, or had any sort of discussion about their relationship.

Aubrey wasn’t one to build things into something they weren’t, but despite all that, it _felt_ like they were dating. She couldn’t explain it.

Emily was always doing nice things for her for no reason, and she seemed genuinely happy to spend time with Aubrey. Emily always blushed when Aubrey tried to flirt with her, and she was constantly complimenting Aubrey on everything from her clothes to her looks to her intelligence.

If Aubrey had to label it rationally, she’d say they were somewhere between friends and dating. But emotionally? Aubrey felt like they were together. Was their first coffee outing not a date? Was that dinner she cooked Emily the other night not a romantic gesture? Was the way Emily held her hand as they walked to class not girlfriend behavior?

Aubrey had always felt a need to make sense of the relationships in her life, to fit things into neat and tidy boxes, so after about two months of this, she couldn’t take it anymore.

She had to ask.

“Emily?”

“Hmm?” Emily was fiddling with her beanie while she read from her textbook and Aubrey almost felt bad for interrupting, but Emily smiled when she glanced in her direction.

It made Aubrey’s heart do an acrobatics routine in her chest. “Would you consider us girlfriends?”

Emily paused, her eyebrows scrunching inward. “Girlfriends?”

“I’m sorry, I know this is an awkward question. But it feels like we’re dating, and I really like you.”

Emily blushed pink, the way she always did when Aubrey complimented her. “I really like you too. Like, a lot.”

Aubrey smiled at that. “So…?”

“Um.” Emily frowned, hesitating. “I just. I want to date you, but it’s complicated.”

Aubrey tilted her head to the side, sizing Emily up. What could be so complicated? “How so?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Emily said. She tugged on her beanie, pulling it so low Aubrey thought her eyes might disappear under it, but she could still make out the brown she loved so much when Emily looked back at her.

“Well.” Aubrey shifted, thinking. Emily looked so soft and uncertain, almost afraid. “Maybe you could try, and then we can decide together whether it’s too complicated?”

Aubrey was shocked when Emily’s eyes suddenly started watering. Was she crying? “Um, I just. I’m not sure you’ll like me anymore when I tell you.”

Aubrey froze. “Are you like a criminal or something?”

“No.”

“Do you have a terminal disease?”

Emily shook her head. “No,” she squeaked.

“Then I’m seriously not sure what could be so complicated, Em.”

Emily sniffed a little. “You’re going to freak out.”

Aubrey’s heart sank. “Okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m good being friends.” She offered a small smile. “Promise.”

Emily’s eyes skittered away. She looked in pain, her face screwed up in thought. “I really want to be more than friends,” she whispered at last.

Aubrey grabbed her hand. “Okay…”

“But we can’t be unless I tell you.”

“Why not?”

Emily’s frown deepened. “It would be weird and probably not fair to you.” Her fingers twitched. “Umm so.” She heaved a deep breath, one hand still clutching Aubrey’s. Then with her free hand, she reached up to her beanie, a gesture Aubrey was all too familiar with. But to her surprise, Emily didn’t tug it down - she pulled it off.

Aubrey blinked, not really understanding. Then she saw it.

Emily’s ears were pointed at the top.

They stared at each other, Emily looking at her in fear, Aubrey not really comprehending.

After a second, she tentatively reached her free hand out, and with shaky fingers, touched the point of Emily’s ear. It felt like a normal ear, just, well, _pointy_.

“Umm,” Aubrey said. “You…”

“Belong in _Lord of the Rings_. Yeah.”

Aubrey frowned, still in shock. “ _Lord of the Rings._ ” She touched Emily’s ear again. Emily looked so strange without her beanie. “You’re an… an…” Aubrey shut her eyes. This wasn’t real.

Emily nodded, her eyes still teary and afraid. “Yeah. You don’t… you don’t have to say it. You don’t have to say anything. I’ll just go, okay?”

Aubrey opened her mouth to argue or stop her, but nothing came out. She just watched in dismay as Emily quickly gathered her books and bag, then jammed her beanie back on her head.

She disappeared out the door without another word, and Aubrey, too shocked to say anything, just let her go.

//

The only thing she could think of to do was Google it.

She sat down in front of her laptop, her brain on some kind of autopilot, refusing to comprehend anything about the past few hours.

It just didn’t make sense.

_Are elves real?_ she Googled, then felt so absolutely ridiculous that she immediately shut her laptop without even looking at the results.

_Of course they’re not real_ , she scolded herself. _Don’t be daft, Aubrey. What is this? Santa’s workshop?_

_Lord of the Rings_ , she thought back to what Emily said. _Different kind of elves_.

_I’m going crazy_ , she repeated. _I am._

She opened her laptop, refusing to look at the search results, and closed the tab, deleted her history, and exited her browser.

_There_ , she thought. _It was like it never happened_.

//

Over the next week, she didn’t hear from Emily at all, but that didn’t stop Aubrey from thinking about her constantly.

She had half a heart (an embarrassed half) to go to the library and check out _Lord of the Rings_ , but that was ridiculous, of course, what were those books going to tell her? It’s not like they were nonfiction.

Or were they?

Aubrey psyched herself out, talking in circles in her head like this until she wished she could turn her brain off completely.

No matter how much she told herself she was being ridiculous, that Emily had played a prank on her, that she was _losing it_ , she couldn’t stop coming back to it.

Why would Emily have told her that if it wasn’t real? She clearly had been upset, and it wasn’t even like Emily to take enjoyment in pranks or any kind of humor at anyone’s expense.

It just rationally, logically, in any way, shape, or form, didn’t make sense for Emily to lie.

And that was the only thing that kept Aubrey sane, kept her questioning, and ultimately, made her come to a decision.

Emily had been telling the truth.

//

If it were up to her, she would have called first, but Emily’s phone was never reliable, and Aubrey was too anxious to wait.

She also would have done this at Emily’s house, but she had no idea where Emily lived; she’d never been to her place, and did... _elves_ , Aubrey forced herself to think, even live in houses?

Aubrey didn’t know.

Her next bet was the library; it was the only place she was certain she could catch Emily. She just felt bad about ambushing her at work, so she lingered outside in the cold, glaring up at the cloudy sky, and praying Emily would come out soon.

She waited an hour, and was about to give up because it looked like it was going to start raining, when Emily finally emerged from the library doors.

Seeing her made Aubrey’s whole body pang with yearning and confusion and softness. Emily looked so pretty, so _normal_ , in her jeans and hoodie, her black slouchy beanie pulled low over her ears.

She’d been so caught up in thinking about what Emily had shown her, she didn’t even realize how much she’d missed her.

“Emily,” she called quietly. Emily glanced over in her direction and did a double take when she saw Aubrey standing there.

“Aubrey?” She bit her lip nervously, eyes skittering around them, but large drops of rain had just started to fall one at a time from the sky, and anyone who had been outside had quickly run for cover. It was just Aubrey and Emily, standing on the library steps, looking at each other.

“I need to talk to you. Please,” Aubrey pleaded when a flash of uncertainty crossed Emily’s face.

A long beat passed, but then a loud clap of thunder shook the sky, and Emily frowned. “Yeah, okay,” she said. “But not here.”

She gestured for Aubrey to follow her and they walked across campus in awkward silence to an apartment building just off school property. Rain had begun to pour down and Aubrey was grateful when Emily unlocked the building door and let Aubrey pass inside. She shivered, wet and cold, but followed Emily up a flight of stairs without complaint.

Finally, Emily unlocked another door and led Aubrey into an apartment.

It was just like any college apartment that Aubrey had been to; there was a mismatch of furniture, school books on the table, an empty pizza box on the counter. Aubrey had just slid her shoes off in the entranceway when a door across from the kitchen opened and a head stuck out.

“Yo, Em, we’re almost out of toilet paper, and it’s your turn to - ” The head belonged to a brunette girl their age, and she abruptly stopped speaking when she saw Aubrey standing there. The girl frowned. “Oh. Uh. Hey. You must be Aubrey, or whatever.”

Aubrey quickly glanced at Emily, who had turned an obvious shade of pink. “Um,” Emily murmured. “Aubrey, this is my roommate. Beca.”

“You have a roommate.”

The girl - Beca - snorted. “Wow, Em, after all I had to hear about this, you never even told her I exist? Low blow, dude.”

“Anyway,” Emily said, her cheeks a furious red at that point. “We’re going in my room. I’ll get the toilet paper later.”

She grabbed Aubrey’s arm and yanked her toward the door opposite Beca’s. She pushed Aubrey through it and shut it firmly before her roommate could say anything else.

“Sorry,” Emily muttered. “She’s, like, really nosy.

“It’s fine,” Aubrey said, but she was distracted by Emily’s room, which was overflowing with things to look at. There were books _everywhere_. On the desk were textbooks, most of which she’d seen Emily reading at one point. But on the nightstand were several books about plants and herbal healing, and one entitled _Simple Spells for Everyday Use_.

On the windowsill was a line of plants which Aubrey didn’t recognize. On the walls were star charts, calendars, and, Aubrey almost smiled, a Beyonce poster.

Aubrey wanted to comment on all this, but she couldn’t think of anything to say, and when she turned back to Emily, she noticed Emily had taken off her beanie and was tying her hair up out of her face, her pointy ears on display.

Aubrey suddenly couldn’t think of anything else, so she settled for just staring at Emily, who she’d only even seen out of her beanie once, let alone with her hair up so casually.

When she noticed Aubrey staring, Emily automatically blushed and touched her ears. “Sorry,” she said. “I forgot. I usually get really tired of wearing that thing.”

“No,” Aubrey was quick to assure her. “You just… look really pretty. That’s why I was - I mean. It’s fine.”

Emily tentatively brought her hands away from her ears, but scratched at her forehead like she wanted to pull her beanie down.

“So…” Emily said, gesturing for Aubrey to sit at her desk chair, then flopped on the bed herself and pulled her legs up to her chest. She looked at Aubrey expectantly as she sat down.

“Yes, right.” Aubrey tried not to look like she was staring at Emily’s ears, but it was hard not to when Emily looked so different and beautiful. She took a deep breath, thinking of what she had prepared to say. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m grateful you trusted me enough to tell me your… secret. And that I’m sorry I took the news so poorly.”

Emily blinked, a small smile playing at her lips. “Um, it’s pretty jarring to learn, so I think you took it okay.”

“I shouldn’t have just… let you leave like that after you trusted me.” Aubrey frowned at herself. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Aubrey’s stomach twisted and she shifted, her damp socks sinking into Emily’s carpet. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

They stared at each other, an awkward tension between them. “So,” Aubrey said at last. “You’re an… elf.”

“Yep.” Emily tilted her head to the side minutely. “Is that - I mean. I was gonna ask if that’s okay, but I know it’s okay, I mean. I am what I am and - ” Emily shut her eyes before opening them again to look at Aubrey. “But I mean - is that okay with you?”

“I think so.” Aubrey nodded slowly, then more firmly. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Aubrey rolled the desk chair so they were closer. “I mean, it’s a lot to take in and I have a whole list of questions, but…” She shrugged and reached for Emily’s hand. “You’re still Emily.”

“Oh,” Emily murmured. Her eyes were roaming over Aubrey’s face. They settled on Aubrey’s lips, and Emily blushed before glancing away and then back again. “Okay.”

“I was thinking about our conversation from the other day, and if you still want to, I’d like to take you on a real date.”

Emily blinked, her mouth falling open. “You still want to date me?”

Aubrey laughed. “Yes. I do.”

“Oh.” Emily’s ears turned bright red and, to Aubrey’s amazement, the points of them twitched back and forth a few times. “Well. I mean. Yes, I’d like that a lot.”

Aubrey smiled widely for what felt like the first time in over a week. “Great.”

Emily was staring at her in wonder, like Aubrey was the best person she’d ever seen. Then, suddenly, she frowned. “Um, can I like, dry you off? You look cold.”

“Oh.” Aubrey had barely noticed she was still dripping on the floor because she had been so nervous. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

She expected Emily to get up and get her a towel or some dry clothes, but to her surprise, Emily grabbed her hands. A flush of warmth rushed from her fingers, up her arms, and to the rest of her body.

Her clothes felt like they’d just been through the dryer.

“How - how did you do that?”

Emily giggled. “It’s an easy drying spell.”

That’s when Aubrey remembered the _Simple Spells_ book on Emily’s nightstand. “You can do magic, too?”

“Just minor stuff. I don’t have quite the power of like, a witch or a mage, or anything.”

“A witch?”

“Yep.”

Aubrey could feel a wave of questions overwhelming her and she took a deep breath to tamp them down. There would be time, she reminded herself.

“Emily,” she said instead.

“Yeah?” Emily was watching her happily and it made Aubrey’s heart flutter.

“Can I kiss you?”

Emily’s ears twitched again and her hand squeezed Aubrey’s tightly. “Yeah, but I might pass out.”

Aubrey leaned back in alarm. “What? Why?”

“I’ve just really wanted to kiss you for a long time.” Emily looked so pink she could be sunburned.

Aubrey felt her lips pulling up in a smile. She leaned forward and slid her lips along Emily’s carefully.

The effect was immediate - Aubrey felt as thought Emily had put an extra-strength drying spell on her, the way warmth rushed into every cell in her body, a tingling happiness that she felt all the way in her toes.

She reached up to grab Emily’s cheeks in her hands, pulling her closer. Their noses bumped and Emily stuttered out a breath before pressing her lips more firmly to Aubrey’s.

Aubrey’s fingers crawled up Emily’s neck and into her hair, trying to hold Emily tighter. They stopped when she felt the tips of Emily’s ears under them and she pulled back.

“Sorry,” Emily murmured bashfully, and the points of her ears twitched under Aubrey’s careful touch.

“No,” Aubrey said. She was staring at Emily in amazement. “I…” She felt herself blushing. “I think they’re cute.”

Emily’s eyes widened and she pulled even farther back. She laughed and her head fell into her hands. “I can’t believe this.”

Aubrey couldn’t help but smile. “Why?”

Emily shrugged. “You’re just like, so smart and pretty and amazing. And I’m so awkward and strange and I thought you were totally gonna flip out.”

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow. “I did, though.”

“Yeah, but.” Emily grinned happily. “But you’re _here_. _Kissing_ me.”

Aubrey snorted. “Well, I would be, but you moved away.”

Emily laughed again and moved closer, her ponytail swishing around her neck. Aubrey thought that was going to take some getting used to. “Oh yeah.” Then Emily leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

Aubrey sighed in contentment.

A knock at the door jolted her back.

“Emily!” Beca called. “My phone is flipping out again, what are you doing in there? We agreed no magic during homework hours!”

Aubrey side-eyed Emily, their faces still close. “Does your roommate know about all this, then?”

“Yeah,” Emily sighed. “I told you she was nosy.”

“Emily!” Beca called again, but Emily waved her hand in the air and her calls cut off mid-yell.

“Soundproof charm,” Emily explained with a grin. Then she grabbed Aubrey by her jacket collar and pulled her on the bed.

Aubrey had _so_ many questions, but when Emily started kissing up her neck, she forgot every last one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hmu @ emilyjunk.tumblr.com. and thanks to sylvie for putting this week together


End file.
